destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Gadreel
Gadreel/The Darkness '''was created by Sol for Destined, a Spin-Off of the tv hit series, Charmed. Gadreel/The Darkness is set to be a major recurring character and the primary antagonist in Season 3 of Destined. He is a mysterious evil being and fallen angel that was locked away centuries ago in a box by the Angels for unknown reasons. He is an extremely powerful being who is described as "the evilest of them all" and "The Darkness". His impending release and the darkness that will come with him has been one of the focuses of Season 3A. He is an unknown being, and could possibly be a new species or a very upper-level demon. Ignatius, with the help of Tyree and the Oracle, he was able to successfully release the Darkness and allow him to set foot on earth once again. History The Darkness has existed before humans and is darker than any other being in the world. Where he came from is unknown, except for the fact that he used to be an angel, is as old as them, and is immortal. Angelic Past According to the Book of the Angels Vol. I, Gadreel was a dedicated angel who was loyal to the cause - keeping order Up There. Sometime in his life, it can be presumed that he fell from grace and became a powerful upper-level demonic being. The Angels - the people he was once dedicated to, would later imprison him in order to keep him from fulfilling his plan. Reputation His nickname The Darkness has come from hushed speakings of him and is based on his deeds prior to being imprisoned. It has been mentioned that he is very deadly and doesn't care about who or what he kills. Gadreel/The Darkness represents Hell and Darkness on the earth. The Angels and Imprisonment The Darkness is as old as The Angels are and have been around since them. Although he has a complicated past, a large part of that is connected to The Angels and his battles with them. Sometime after or during his dark deeds, Gadreel caught the attention of the Angels - good beings that protect all of earth. They needed to stop him from fulfilling a vindictive plan, but they didn't have enough power to actually kill him, so they settled on imprisoning him. They successfully imprisoned him in a magical box and he has remained so for many centuries. Ignatius Sometime during his life, Ignatius met a Wizard who became his mentor and taught Ignatius everything he knew. The Wizard also told him an ancient story about the Darkness. Intrigued, Ignatius researched more about the Darkness. Ignatius has dedicated the last few centuries of his life to hunting down the objects needed to free his "master". It is unknown how the Wizard knew about the Darkness. Releasing The Darkness Like any spell, there is a way to undo what The Angels did and free The Darkness once again. However, the Angels made it extremely hard for anyone to free The Darkness, by hiding the three ingredients needed - The Book of The Angels Volume VII, Ancient Medallion with mortals - two brothers. The brothers were tasked with protecting the items and making sure that evil never came into the possession of them. They did so for many years, and eventually, the items were all separated and scattered throughout the world and landed in the care two families, The Cooper's and the Whitmore's. The third (and fourth) item(s) required to free him, is the blood of the person he loved and hated the most. However, the identity of these people and their locations are unknown. Ignatius had a lucky guess and thought that Twice Blessed blood would work. And in fact, it did. It is unknown how and why it worked. Throughout Destined Season 3 The first mention of Gadreel/The Darkness came when Prue started to have weird dreams about him coming for her, and that he would be there soon. These dreams were brushed off as nothing more than stress but have turned out to something much bigger. (Halloweentown) When Prue touched the Ancient Medallion in ''Legacy of the Father'', she felt a wave of nothing but Darkness. She also had a premonition of the Darkness, where she was standing alone in a dark area with black fog. Gadreel's voice then said, "I'm coming!" along with a gust of wind. When she snapped out of the premonition she was left terrified of him and what is to come. She then commanded them to destroy Wyatt, Chris, and Melissa to destroy the Medallion before leaving. After Prue leaves, she summons the only person that she can think of that could help - Raina. The witch appears when she is called, and the two women exchange some words. Prue then tells her about the Premonition and the nightmares she's been having about The Darkness. Raina initially doesn't tell Prue anything, but Prue manages to make Raina open up. Raina then tells her that when she and the other Shadow Witches were receiving their powers, they heard stories from before. The Medallion and the mention of the world Darkness reminded her of a specific story, in which a great evil that could put all at risk if it wasn't stopped. It was called The Darkness. She didn't know if it was a someone or something, as it as always just referred to as Darkness (or The Darkness). Raina then told Prue that it was locked away in a box by The Angels before it could fulfill his plan and that the Medallion is the key to unlocking said box. However, the box can only be opened with an unknown person or beings blood. She then reinstates the fact that he/it can never be released and that she must destroy the Medallion to ensure this. Near the end of the same episode, Melissa steals the Medallion away from the Halliwell's before they can destroy it and attempts to escape with it. However, Ignatius gets to her before Wyatt and Chris can and steals the medallion from her. When he gets back to his cave Ignatius relishes in his victory, telling his minion, Tyree, that he finally accomplished his goal of getting it and that soon he will unleash the Darkness upon the World. A worried Tyree asks if demons are going to be safe when the Darkness is released, in which Ignatius replies that they are on the right side. He then smiles wickedly, knowing that he will soon fulfill his plan. Prue has another nightmare in From This Forgotten Prison, where he appears to her and calls out her name. She rises and looks around for the source, and ends up in front of a mirror. She can feel his breath on her neck, and he repeats the message, "I'm coming!". This time, she originally sees his eyes closed, but they snap open and are a piercing blue color. However, they slowly turn black starting at the iris' and pooling out until they are completely taking over by darkness. Prue then jolts awake and tells a worried Wyatt about her dream, and he teases her about what she saw. In a cave in The Underworld, Ignatius is reading The Book of The Angels, looking for the spell to free Gadreel. He finds it, but the Oracle and Tyree are worried because of what it says; they need the blood the person The Darkness loved and hated the most. Tyree asks if he should go back to the past and get the blood, but Ignatius states that these people are most likely still alive due to the way the Angels created the spell. However, he doesn't have time to go back in time and find them. Instead, he has an idea of who these people are and heads out to find them. He goes to Mirror's magazine glamoured as a doctor, and manages to get Wyatt and Prue Halliwell's blood by tricking them into thinking it is "blood testing day". He and the Oracle (disguised as a nurse) leave the building and return to Ignatius' cave. Now that they have all the ingredients needed to free the Darkness, they discuss what happens after he is out. Ignatius assures the Oracle that she may get a position higher than just seeing the future, and he would be The Darkness' right-hand man. He then starts the ritual. As the ritual is started, The Darkness appears to Prue in a horrible nightmare where she is inside his prison - a giant white room, and he telling her that he will be arriving soon and that they will be meeting soon. Prue turns to face him but wakes up before she can see his face. Things are tense in the cave, and for a few moments, nothing happens. It appears the ritual has failed when there is a flash of white light and white smoke before The Darkness appears naked and kneeling on one knee. After he rises and is covered, he asks - rather politely, who freed him and asks Ignatius who he is - implying they have never met. Ignatius introduces himself, along with the Oracle. The Darkness thanked him and introduces himself as... Gadreel. Personality Although he has never been seen, many things can be presumed about his personality and traits because of his nickname, reputation, and past mistakes. He is presumed to be cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful and darker than any other being in the Destined universe. He is extremely evil as mentioned in promotional images when he is described as, "the evilest of them all". Physical Appearance Gadreel is a physically attractive male standing at 6'0" with a well-built and toned physique. He has shaggy black hair frames his face, lightly tanned skin, and striking blue eyes that contrast with his dark features and way of looking. He has some facial hair but it is mainly stubble and a small beard. Gadreel appears to be 25-30 despite being many centuries old, which is one of the attributes to being immortal. His way of dressing and mannerisms are unknown at this point but presumed to be old fashioned with a hint of deadly danger. Powers * Possible Immortality: It has been mentioned by some people that the Darkness has been around for centuries and can't be killed. Name Meaning Gadreel or Gaderel (Heb. גדר האל gader ha-el) literally means "wall of God". Appearances Season 3 * Voice Appearance Only * Voice Appearance Only * Voice and eyes only }} Notes and Trivia * He is many centuries old and is presumed to possess a form of Immortality or Unaging * He was locked away by the Angels in a magical box centuries ago. * He is called, "the evilest of them all" and, "hell on earth" but numerous people. * Oddly enough, Gadreel hasn't aged a day since his entrapment; this could either be because of the effects of the box, or his own powers taking hold. * Many upper-level magical beings are aware or are possibly aware of the Darkness' existence. ** Raina, a Shadow Witch, knows of the Darkness and told Prue to destroy the Medallion that could release him. ** Angels knew him personally and are enemies of his. They even imprisoned him for his deeds or to prevent him from doing something. ** The Elders could possibly know of him but not know about him now that Sebastian Whitmore is a Whitelighter. * Prue Halliwell has been having nightmare-ish like dreams about him/The Darkness, where he appears to her and states that he is coming. He revealed what his eyes look like in one. * Prue touched the Ancient Medallion and received a vision where all she saw was darkness and felt cold and alone. The vision left her terrified about the Darkness and what he has the potential to bring. * Ignatius has 2/4 of the items needed to release him and will do anything to do so. * He was freed from his prison in, ''From This Forgotten Prison''. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level